Tear of innocence
by Crescent Luna Moon
Summary: A Halloween fic as well as a moody fic, sort of dark and sad, also a song fic.


**Me: **Nope I'm not dead! I've been busy with school, have a college class as much fun as it is it's tough, we're doing radio plays and the voicing of each character has to be perfect. Ah I can't wait to be there with the mature people and away from the people who haven't yet discovered the world that lies outside their asses. Anyway, here's a oneshot hope you like!

~Tears of innocence~

The world spun and rotated, nothing stopped and time never slowed. The shallow breathing of the sleeping bed mate kept him awake, not that he mind, he loved to hear the breathing and the heartbeat that pounded beneath his ear. The rain was background noise that sent calm waves of happiness and sadness through his being.  
**  
'I'm going to miss this' **he though as he slowly moved away from his beloved, careful not to wake him. He knew deep in his heart that he couldn't live while he did, the prophecy wouldn't allow it, he knew it all too well and couldn't let his loved one know.

It was too painful for him to say goodbye, so he opted the quick and silent way out, his beloved was clueless for the potion that he had been slipped with his evening wine, thanks to the elves who were weeping quietly in their quarters. He breathed a painful breath before he slipped from the room, making his way to the end of the hall before he collapsed, his vision slowly darkening and breathing becoming ragged.

He could hear slurred words and whispered cries in his ear, he knew it was his beloved. He lifted his left hand, a silver ring laid on his hand, he breathed once before letting his head roll to his beloved's shoulder. His vision was slowly dimming and he could make out the shape of his mentor's and friends. He let his eyes roll to the side, seeing the form of his beloved.

"T-Tom" he breathed heavily, his chest was constricting painfully. His beloved, Tom looked down at him and held him close.

"Don't talk Harry, conserve your energy" Tom spoke softly, squeezing his loves hand.

"It w-won't m-m-matter, I-it's t-too l-late" Harry spoke, Tom held him and silently prayed for his love to live, but he could feel hi life slowly leaving him, going to the afterlife, where he would wait for him to return.

**'Why does it have to be like this?'** Tom cried in his mind, a tear gathered in his dark red eyes, the pulse he felt slowed and he heard a whisper of words.

"I love y-you, n-never forget t-that T-Tom" Harry said before the light left his eyes completely and his breathing stopped, Tom felt the tear fall from his eye and land on Harry's tear-duck before rolling down his face, in that single tear that once belonged to Tom, you saw the innocence that Harry possessed still even after the years of war.

The others closed their eyes and held silence for the lost of their prince and lords love, a man of dark black hair obsidian eyes stood in the back, weeping silently for the loss of the child he considered his son, he knew what he died from, not poison or anything that would have been curable, but instead he died from the prophecy, it took his soul from his body and stopped his heart from letting him live.

Why he allowed the prophecy to take him was easy to answer, if he didn't his beloved would of died instead and Harry couldn't have lived with the pain of loosing his only love in this lifetime. It would have broke him even more then the prophecy slowly killing him. Tom held Harry and picked him up, coldness already setting him body, before heading to their room to mourn. He knew, he knew and couldn't do anything about it, now he lost his soul-mate and beloved prince of darkness.

The funeral was a week later, his friends had started to cry even before it started, but no one scolded them, but comforted them in the loss. Tom stood by the casket, dark brown with green lining, not like Harry's eyes, nothing would beat his eyes nor come close to the colour, never again would green be looked at in comfort, but in loss and sadness.

As soon as the casket was lowered and the ground replaced, Tom heard the music start for the girl's song, he looked at the tombstone before turning, the words settling in his mind.

_**'Here lies **__**Harry James Potter-Riddle, beloved husband, friend, student, mentor and above all pure child of the world. In this grave an angel has been buried and set free.  
1980 - 1995'**_ the stone read. Tom turned just the song began, Hermione taking the lead for the melodic and sad song.

_Come Little Children, I'll Take Thee Away  
Into A Land Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

Follow Sweet Children, I'll Show Thee The Way  
Through All The Pain And The Sorrows  
Weep Not Poor Children  
For Life Is This Way  
Murdering Beauty And Passions  


The wind blew, making the hair of the girls swish around them, giving them an enchanted look, and swirled the autumn leaves that was on the ground, blowing them around the girls in a quiet whirlwind of colour. Pumpkins where lit as the air danced with leaves and the voices of the girls continued their haunted melody. The clouds started to gather, growing darker with each passing second, each threatening to let go any second.

_Hush Now Dear Children, It Must Be This Way  
To Weary Of Life And Deceptions  
Rest Now My Children  
For Soon We'll Away  
into The Calm And The Quiet  
_

Light hums of soprano and alto voices ran out to the be in sync with the orchestra. The haunting feeling of their voices sent chills through the crowd, Hermione was silent for a while, Luna, Ginny and Pansy had brought the hums out in a crescendo of a dead lullaby.

_Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away  
Into A Land Of Enchantment  
Come Little Children  
The Time's Come To Play  
Here In My Garden Of Shadows_

As the last note rang out into the quiet and calm air, the clouds that had gathered let free and let the tears of the dearly departed fall to the earth. The people that had gathered slowly went inside, Tom being the last as he felt Harry's presence for just a moment, a light caress on his cheek as the wind lightly blew by. He went inside his manor, looking one last time at the grave of his love, seeing a shadow of his love and a glow of his eyes before the door closed silently.

**Me:** Sorry if it was sad, it was a Halloween story as well as a mix of feelings I had. The song can be found at the link on my profile if you want to listen to it.


End file.
